


A Slice of Life

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, baby Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: A quick look into Magnus and Alec's lives after COHF.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Magnus and Alec were doing amazing in their relationship. It was growing stronger. Which surprised Magnus. He never saw himself with kids, but he never saw himself loving someone as much as he did Alec. That was the thing about Alec. He made the impossible possible.

Their little girl Cheyenne had made them grow closer. Magnus couldn’t honestly think of his life without these two in it.  
      
“Magnus, honey? You ready?” The two were going to a dinner at the Institute. This was something they did. By they he meant the Shadowhunters. They always made sure to get together and have lunch or dinner together. Magnus found it weird, but he went and so did Cheyenne who was only a few months old.  
      
“Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
